Hopes Wishs Tears and Blood
by Tara Rose Falls
Summary: This is abit of a mess I fixed and added things this Was Run Away Dreamer. So who ever reads I just ask.. Review! Thank you hope you like if not give me feed back!KradXDark DaisukeXSatoshi SatoshiXKrad DaisukeXDark


Dreamers.

A boy took a step out of the long black car parked at a school the wind moved his bule hair lighty acorss his face as camer's started to go off as he walked out of the car to the sidewalk and looked around as the agent's turns the camer guys away he walks in the door to the school as a boy walked down the hall in the school to him calling his name. "Satoshi Satoshi!" The boy walked up to him and looked around. "Yes Daisuke?" "Don't you think your dad over did it with the agent's?" Satoshi looked around him at the back up comeing in as Satoshi just gave a deep sigh. "Do I ever have a say Daisuke?" makeing a point. "Oh I see your point." Daisuke looked at his watch. "Oh my god! We'r going to be late!" he yelled runing off. "Come on Satoshi!" Satoshi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Very well then." As he started to follow the red head heading to class.

-  
Class was long and boring Satoshi silped his hand over by Daisuke as Daisuke silped the note to him. Satoshi read it and almost smiled at the note Daisuke had put this is so very very very boring. on the note Satoshi added. Yes it is what you want do about it? and silped the note back to him. Daisuke put bath room anyone. on the note and passed it. Daisuke rased his hand "Yes Daisuke?" Daisuke put his hand down. "May i go to the bath room Miss Isabel?" Miss Isabel noded and just turned around when Satoshi put his hand up to and she didn't even turn. "Yes Satoshi you may go to." Satoshi blinked and ran up to find Daisuke as the class all started wispering about the two being hiden lovers. They did go right down the hall to the bath room and pushed open the door and walked in and a few momeants later Satoshi steped out and walked over to wash his hands as Daisuke was right there and jumped up siting up by the sink "Hey Satoshi?" Daisuke said "What?" Satoshi said not even looking away from washing his hands

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we never got to meet?" Daisuke asked swinging his legs looking up at the light "I wouldn't dare think about that.." Satoshi said and dryed his hand's off and turned to the red head. "But why not it's not like it is something t-" The red head was stoped in his words by being pushed back to the wall on by a hard kiss he closed his eyes and kissed him back. "Don't ever talk of those things..my life would be meaning less without you in it." Satoshi said and the red head opened his eyes and noded. "Very well then.." Satoshi gave a weak smile and then turned away leting it fade as he walked over to the floor and opend a trap door."Well Daisuke you up for trouble?" Satoshi said the red head grined and got down. "Trouble is my name!" They both headed out the trap door and ran off to play outside for abit and came back and still have time to get back in just at the end of class so they where seen there by all they handed in there homework and left that class.

----------------------------------------------------------

Later as they set down to eat as they hear two girls talking. "Have you heard!" "About the new boys comeing in!" "Yeah i can't wait!" As they walk over to Satoshi and Daisuke. "Have you heard about the boys comeing in?" "Yes."Daisuke replys and looks at the girls who he justed wanted to tell them to go the hell away but being Daisuke he never said anything and just looked to Satoshi with a GET THEM OUT OF HERE! look. Satoshi seeing this smiles and gives the girl a box. "OH MY GOD SHE HAS A BOX!" Satoshi yelled as the agent's pulled the guns and jumped the girls puting Satoshi and Daisuke in a car to Satoshi's house. "Nice going!" Daisuke said to Satoshi who looked a little bad. "Hey pull over!" Daisuke yelled geting out and pulling Satoshi with as the agent's freaked. "GET BACK HERE SIR YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE!" one of them yelled as Satoshi stoped and looked at Daisuke then at the agent's and Satoshi and Daisuke ran off to god kowns where.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later after they both kown they are far away. "So Satoshi where you want to go?" Daisuke asked Satoshi "I don't kown but that was fun was it not?" Satoshi smiled being out of the white house for the frist time and turned to Daisuke. "You kown where things are you pick." Daisuke smiles "The park!" "Ok" So the boys headed off to the park to find no one kowns.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at the park Satoshi and Daisuke are haveing a good time walking around and playing on the swings Satoshi was pushing the back of Daisuke's swing."Is that even safe?" Satoshi asked not sure. The red head gave a nod. "Here you try I'll push you said the boy as he stoped the swing and let Satoshi sit down. "Put you're hand's here and hold on." Satoshi blinked a few times and then Daisuke pulled the swing back and lets go of Satoshi who about sreamed at the rush of air hit his skin as he griped the chains on the swing Daisuke just kept a eye on him as he pushed the swing Satoshi calmed down as he started to get used to it Daisuke just smiled watching him. "They never do let you get out do they?" Satoshi's mood seemed to fall. "No not since I was very little they always had things to do and my so called dad has always been hunting down some boy" The swing stoped as Daisuke and Satoshi stoped moveing. Daisuke was the frist to dare talk. "Why would he need another boy?" Satoshi looked at the ground. "I am not a good child..I have no use yet he says I will someday but not yet." Daisuke steped over and wraps his arms around Satoshi. "You are not a bad child or useless only in his eyes because he dosen't know you like I do."

Satoshi just turned his head and put a hand on the red head's cheek."You know me better then anyone in this world." Daisuke smiled abit. "I just wish you won't so alone.." Daisuke said frowning abit Satoshi just let his hand silp to the back of Daisuke's head and pulled him down till their lips pressed together for momeants the world did not matter just the other the world fell away as Daisuke fell to his knees and grabed Satoshi out of the swing and pined him to the ground and just kissed him. Satoshi kissed back and then turned his head away. Daisuke just took Satoshi's hand and pulled him up into a hug. "It will all work out..someday. I promise" Satoshi noded and huged back. "We souldn't sit here like this for to long someone will see us..and we will not be able to see the other.." Daisuke gave a nod and got up and gave Satoshi a hand up and they walked out of the park and on to the streets. "There they are!" Satoshi and Daisuke don't have to look to kown who it is and start to run for it the agent's right behind them as they take a fast turn into a ally as the agent's kept runing by going the other way they.

Come on let me know where I messed up or if I need to update what! It's up to you people so please Review! 


End file.
